


A Capital Mind

by Iamobsessedwithbooks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamobsessedwithbooks/pseuds/Iamobsessedwithbooks
Summary: The nations of the world had forgotten some of the most important people in their lives. Now they are trying to find them and get them back, but they find that it is harder than expected. With their capitals' memories gone and having no proof, it seems like they will never get back the people that they had once known. (mainly in the capitals point of view). This is the first story in my Capital AU.Also on Quotev, DeviantArt, and FF.net. The chapters WILL be rewritten once the story has been completed.





	1. The Capital Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! it's nice to see that you have decided to read this story. This is a Capitalia story, and features my own characters. The chapters are generally short, and the first few don't have any of the Hetalia characters in it. Please no hating on this, but I would like comments suggesting ways I can improve the work would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy!!

It was a normal day in the Capital Café. The chefs were busy making food, and the waiters and waitresses were serving food and taking orders. There was a piano playing and a girl singing. Everyone in the café knew each other and it was uncommon to see new faces come through the large glass doors. The café was a nice size, not huge but not tiny either. The interior was decorated nicely, the walls a light mint green with a few white stripes, and the floor was a pearly white tile. The tables were made of a light wood, and the chairs were white with light green accents. The front counters were light wood, with glass cases. The windows are large with white trim, and the logo of the café stamped on the middle.

The breakfast rush was over and the café was almost empty, except for the few customers who were finishing up. Charlotte-Rose, the owner of the Capital Café, was cleaning off the stove. Even though Charlotte owned the place, all the workers helped keep it in order and paid for. Charlotte did most of the main cooking and baking, while the other chefs helped her out. She starts her day off really early, waking up at about five in the morning. She eats a quick breakfast and drives down to the café to start making bread. the other workers come in at different and later times. Charlotte has long blond hair that she keeps in a braid. Her forest green eyes always had a shine, and always had a place beneath her slightly bushy eyebrows. Under her eyes are freckles that completes her nice girl look.  
Taking her break Charlotte sat at one of the tables at the front and listened to the music that her friends were preforming. Sighing, Charlotte let her eyes close and rested her chin on her hand. Hearing a huff of air beside her, Charlotte peeked one of her eyes open.

"Charlotte, why is it so slow today?"

Charlotte was looking at her best friend Pierre, a blond male who had very feminine features and long blond hair with blue eyes. Moving her head, Charlotte looked at Pierre.

"Maybe, people don't want pastries and what not at this time of day."

Pierre stared at Charlotte, then smiled and nodded his head. Sometimes people couldn't understand his French accent, but Charlotte could. Her English accent was very prominent in her voice and some people couldn't understand her, but she had known Pierre for a long time before working with him. Charlotte could understand and speak many languages, and she could understand the different accents.

Pierre and Charlotte fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise being the piano playing softly from the other side of the room. The singer noticed them and went over to their table. She sat on the other side of Charlotte, and watched the pianist. The newcomer had long, dark brown hair, and plum-violet eyes. She wore glasses, and had a fancy air around her.

"Hello Vivian, how are you?" Charlotte turned her head to her friend and gave her a tired smile.

"I'm good, now how are you?"

Vivian was good with her words and everyone could tell her their problems, even if she seemed like a bit snobby and self centered. Vivian was extremely nice and could make anyone feel like they belonged. She had always worded her sentences in special ways that made people tell her what's wrong.

"I'm just very tired. I'm just not getting enough sleep, but I don't know why."

"Well maybe you have an uncomfortable bed, or your imagination has been running wild?"

Pierre shrugged at the end of his sentence, and charlotte sighed. Vivian smiled slightly and patted the female's blond head. The three of them fell back into comfortable silence, Charlotte falling asleep. Vivian was braiding her long hair, while staring off into space. The music was soft and no one needed anything at the moment, so there was no orders being shouted.

"Hey Vivian? Is Charlotte available?"

The brunette looked up at the other female, who appeared at their table. The young woman had blond hair that reached her shoulders, and a pair of light violet eyes.

"At the moment, no. She will be available in a couple of minutes, so if it is anything important, then you should ask Pierre."

The said male was staring off into space, a thoughtful look on his face. the girl nodded and turned to tap on his shoulder. as the girl talked to him, Vivian woke up the sleeping blond.

"Charlotte, it's time to get to work. You need to get back to the kitchen."

The green-eyed blond looked up drowsily and nodded. Charlotte rubbed her eyes and stretched, getting the sleep out of her system. She stood up and looked around the mostly empty café, crinkling her nose. There was a odd smell in the air, but Charlotte couldn't put a name to the smell. She started to walk towards the kitchen, Pierre following her.

"Charlotte, Marylynn wanted some help with a recipe, and wanted you to see her as soon as possible. She also mentioned something about watching the other cooks, since they are still learning things around here."

Charlotte nodded, distracted by the smell that was going around the café. She identified the smell now, and rushed into the kitchen, Vivian following her. On one of the many stoves was a small fire, Charlotte cursed under her breath and started to put out the fire, hitting the emergency shut off button. The fire was too large to put a lid on the pan, so Charlotte threw almost all of the Baking Soda onto the fire. The fire started to die and Charlotte made sure it was completely out before turning to the cooks who all had to stop what they were doing. She lifted her chin, giving all the cooks a harsh look.

"There was one rule that was to be followed. _One rule._ I'm letting you all off with a warning. You all have to clean up and after that you can all go home. I will let Bree know that she needs to order a new stove in a few minutes."

The chefs all nodded and got to work, cleaning up and finishing up any dishes that were almost done. Charlotte sighed and walked out to the main seating area. She called all the waiters and waitresses and told them what had happened. They were to tell any people who came in that they weren't serving any homemade dishes and only had baked goods or drinks. All the workers were informed of this development. Vivian nodded and said that she would put up a sign outside of the café, and ask Bree if she could buy a new stove. Vivian walked up to the front counter, leaning forward and looked for the grumpy blond known as Bree.

"Bree are you here?"

The violet-eyed girl saw her green-eyed friend pop her head out from behind a door in the back of the area. The short blond moved forward, standing in front of Vivian. She rested her hands on the counter, leaning forward slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be singing, Vivian?"

"Well yes, but other important matters have come up. Like the fact we need a new stove in the back kitchen. Charlotte asked me to let you know so that you can do your thing with getting the cheapest one there is."

Bree sighed, and began grumbling in a mixture of French, German, and Italian.

"Was it the one that was acting up for months?"

Vivian nodded her head in response, moving around and slipping behind the counter. She bent down looking for the Chalkboard sign that they kept under the cash register. When she found it, she grabbed the multi-coloured chalk and sat down on the stool that was behind the counter. She moved the stool so she wasn't in the way of Bree and the cash register. As Vivian wrote on the board, a few costumers came and paid. Vivian set up the finished sign in front of the café. As she went back into the café, she caught a glimpse of a few people across the street watching the café. Vivian shook her head and went back to the small stage.

"Hey Olivia. What are you doing?"

Olivia, the pianist, was shuffling through her music. Her sapphire blue eyes searching for something with in the music. She looked up at Vivian, a bit of worry lacing her expression.

"It seems that I have grabbed the wrong music sheets. These are Isla's music sheets for her class, for guitar. I've played everything I already know, and I have no clue on what to do next."

The beige-blond girl's voice was wobbly, like she was about to cry. Vivian looked the other girl over, a slight disapproving look on her face.

"Don't you have other instruments you can play?"

Olivia shook her head, busying herself with putting away the music sheets in a zippered case. Vivian sighed and tried to think of something.

"Have you ever tried to make up your own music?"

"No, not really. Do you think it can turn out well?"

"We won't know until we try."

So, that's how it went. The two women had a fun time, and so did the customers. Marylyn smiled as she turned back to the pastries that she was making. Charlotte said that no actual dishes would be sold for the rest of the day, and that only the bakers would stay. Marylyn didn't mind, seeing as how she had nothing better to do anyway. The clock on the wall read 11:23. Marylyn sighed, hoping that the sign out front would help with any problems concerning the lunch hour rush. Light Violet coloured eyes looked over the front room, Marylyn's station was positioned so that she could take bakery orders and also so she could do some baking. Most people didn't come by her area very often anymore, and Marylyn liked the quietness, but she also missed the times when she had a purposeful job. Normally Marylyn's cousin, Della, would be with her, but Della was in Hollywood, writing a movie script for some horror movie. Marylyn put the turnovers she was making into the oven, and watched the customers enter and leave the café, a few people upset that there wasn't any lunch items being made.

'Maybe I should start doing cakes again, or even cupcakes. I'll bring it up with Charlotte later, when she isn't busy or stressed out.' Marylyn let her thoughts wander, the ringing of the timer helping her stay in the real world. She busied herself with finishing the pastries, and setting them up nicely in a display.

"Marylyn, are you busy?"

Marylyn looked up from shifting the display around, a small smile on her face. "No, I'm not busy. Did you need something?"

Charlotte went around the counter sitting on one of the bar stools that were behind the display case. The counter was actually connected with the 'front' counter, where Bree and the cash register are. Charlotte sighed, and Marylyn held out the plate of freshly made turnovers. Charlotte took one, not even bothering to ask if there was enough for the quota, because there most likely was since Marylyn liked to make one extra of everything for Charlotte.

"I was told that you had a question about a recipe?"

Marylyn smiled her warm, loveable smile. The lighting in the area made Marylyn look like a goddess or an angel. Charlotte had a small smile on her face after that thought, knowing that it was only partially true.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to know if I could rewrite and try these old recipes that I found earlier."

Marylyn pulled out a polished wooden box about the same size as a jewellery box. Charlotte tilted her head, the box didn't look familiar, and she wanted to look inside. Marylyn set the box down in front of Charlotte and went about cleaning the counter and sweeping the floor. Charlotte on the other hand had opened the box, pulling out the yellowing papers and looking over them, most of them in English and some of them in a few different languages. It was as if the owner of the building before Charlotte had purposefully left the recipes for the next person.

"I don't have any problem with it, but you may need a translator for most of these. Where did you find them anyway?"

"There was a little compartment in the muffin tin cupboard. I'm not sure if there is anything else in there but I moved all the muffin tins to the cupboard beside it."

Marylyn moved so that she was kneeling in front of the cupboard and pressed on the inner paneling at the back of the cupboard, the panels coming out. Charlotte kneeled beside her, inspecting the cupboard.

"Alright, we can look at it after we close, okay?"

Marylyn nodded and Charlotte stood up, leaving the station with a goodbye and a wave of her hand. Marylyn stood from her spot and slumped onto one of the stools, hoping that someone would come in and order something from her that day. Everyone had the same thought running through their heads, _it's just another one of those days isn't it?_


	2. Interesting and Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The workers of the Capital Café meet some interesting and vaguely familiar people. There is a new Character that is introduced, and you get to know more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it. There isn't much that happens, but I hope that it isn't too short.

Charlotte spent most of the afternoon making sure everything was going smooth. The only people left in the café, were the few workers that were close friends with her. Those few included Bree, Marylyn, Vivian, Pierre, Olivia, and Rosellina. Rosellina had a temper and worked in the kitchen making Italian foods, and Italian pastries/desserts. Even with her temper, Rosellina had a kind heart. Charlotte sighed and looked over the few people left in the café, it had been a rough day, with almost no customers. Everyone was tired and just wanted to go home.

It was almost three, and Charlotte was about to start closing the café, when five men entered the café. Charlotte couldn't shake the feeling that she knew them from somewhere. Vivian and Olivia went up to them and led them to a large enough table, giving them the bakery menu and telling them about the dilemma. One of the men laughed loudly and said it was no problem, making one of the other men scold him for being so loud. Olivia smiled, and Vivian started to take their orders. After getting their orders and giggling at the men's antics, the two women left the table and gave the orders to Marylyn, who smiled and got to work, getting the pastries and the drinks ready. She gave the trays to Vivian and Olivia, who smiled and took them back to the customers who ordered them. Marylyn started to clean off the counter, running the cloth all the way to the cash register where Bree sat. Charlotte watched Marylyn out of the corner of her eye, getting the same idea and starting to clean the tables, giving Pierre a broom so he could sweep the floor.

"They kind of look like _them_ , don't they? I mean we've looked everywhere, except for a few other places. The one girl looks like Lukas' little sister, and one of them looks like Francis."

Charlotte was scrubbing the stains off a table that was by the odd group, when she heard the ear catching words. Pierre must have heard them as well, since he started to sweep closer to them, he looked at charlotte as she moved the cloth slower, hoping to catch what ever else they were going to say. She looked up at him and they made slight eye contact.

"That is a possibility, but they won't remember us. We didn't remember them until there was a mishap with some magic. Plus, the workers here could most likely just be look-a-likes."

Charlotte was curious on what her strange visitors were talking about. They were about to say something more when the front door of the café burst open. Every head in the café looked at the door in surprise, Charlotte standing up from her seat and dropping the cloth in her hand.

"Stóra systir! *"

Almost everyone relaxed, but watched as a girl with long white-blond hair ran to Olivia, half sobbing and half speaking as she gripped the older female tightly. Olivia led her sister to the back kitchen to speak with her and get everything sorted out. Vivian went and picked up everything the young girl had dropped when she had come in. The men were still alert, not really speaking anymore. Charlotte stood up, ignoring the confused look that Pierre was giving her and went up to the only customers in the place.

"Excuse me."

She smiled softly as they jumped slightly in shock and turn to her with confused looks. She used this time to look over each of them. They all had light hair, and generally light coloured eyes. The one closest to her had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. The one beside him had violet-sapphire eyes, and light blond hair with a clip holding the left side back. The man across from him looked more like a teen-aged boy, with white-blond hair and violet eyes. The man beside him had a scary aura, but seemed nice enough, with blue eyes and blond hair. The last male was a petit blond with violet-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about what just happened. Olivia's sister, Isla, must have had a bit of a problem today. I'm Charlotte-Rose, the owner of this small café."

The men looked at her a little shocked, but nodded. The male with soft violet-blue eyes spoke, his voice layered with a Finnish accent.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Charlotte-Rose. I'm Tino. You run a lovely café. It was recommended to us all by a local, and they said it was normally busy."

"Oh, please just call me Charlotte, and there was a small accident earlier, and we aren't able to make our main food items. Most of our customers come for the main dishes, not the pastries. Ah, sorry I shouldn't be saying things like this."

Charlotte rested the tips of her fingers on her lips, as if to keep them shut. In truth, she was a nervous talker, and she was nervous. Tino just giggled at her expression and action, gaining the young female's attention back.

"It's alright, Miss Charlotte. These are my friends; Berwald, Lukas, Matthias, and Emil."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I should leave you here to enjoy your snacks, alright. Have a nice day."

Charlotte left before the men could start talking again. Making her way into the back to check on Isla and Olivia. When she got to the kitchen she sighed and looked around. Rosellina was cleaning up the counters calmly on one side of the room, and on the other side of the room was Isla and Olivia. Isla was sitting on a stool, watching Olivia fix the small tears in the younger girl's sweater.

Isla was wearing a pair of Olivia's jeans, and a white button up shirt that looked like it was Marylyn's. Charlotte made her way towards them, walking around metal shelves and counters.

"Hey Isla, is everything okay?"

The fourteen-year-old girl looked up at Charlotte, her blue-violet eyes sparkling.

"Everything is alright now, just some mean kids at school."

Olivia looked at the teen, anger present in her sapphire eyes.

"They were bullying you, and you said that they smashed your guitar. I don't think that was just being mean."

"At least they didn't break my violin."

"That reminds me, did you take my music with you to school by accident?"

Isla nodded, looking over to her bag, which looked practically untouched. Charlotte smiled, getting an idea. She tapped Isla's shoulder and motioned for her to follow. The two of them went back to the front, heading straight for the front counter. Charlotte looked around and noticed that there were more people sitting in the shop, and glad that she had remove the stains from the one table. She and Isla approached the area where Marylyn was working. Marylyn was mixing up some batter for muffins, when the two females approached.

"Hey Marylyn, do you need any help?"

"No, not at the moment. Thanks for offering though."

Charlotte nodded and looked around the room, Isla watching her carefully. She noticed that the stage was empty. Charlotte smirked and moved to the small area, with Isla following her.

"Do you want to play something?"

"Can I play anything I want?"

Charlotte nodded, and Isla smiled. The young girl ran off, coming back a minute later with an instrument case. She pulled out a violin, and looked over to Charlotte, who nodded and introduced her to the crowd of people. After Isla started to play, Charlotte went to the front counter, where Bree was standing at the register, counting the money. Charlotte stood next to the girl, watching the people in the café. She stood off to the side as the five men came and paid for their food. Charlotte smiled and gave them a quick nod of the head to them as they left. She watched as they walked past the window, sighing softly.

" _I swear, I know them from somewhere._ "


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how some of our new friends live at home. There are some new mentioned characters in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy!

(Pierre's P.O.V)

Pierre sighed as he, Charlotte, and Marylyn walked through their front door. Their house was small, but large enough to fit another three or four people. The three of them slipped off their shoes, and each did their own thing. Charlotte checked the mail, Pierre was looking for food to make dinner, and Marylyn was feeding their pets. Charlotte owned a fluffy cat named Spoons, Pierre owned a white dove named Holly, and Marylyn owned a fish named Puff. Charlotte walked into the kitchen, holding open envelopes, and bills. She heaved a sigh, and slumped into a chair, throwing the bills onto the table.

"These things are getting way too high, and we can't keep up with them. No matter if we take on more jobs, or if we work overtime. I think it's starting to get unhealthy for us."

Pierre pulled ingredients out of the fridge, turning to look at Charlotte.

"Not to mention that Della is out of town on work business. She won't be back for the next few weeks at the least, since she has been gone for almost the whole year."

Charlotte looked up at the ceiling, before her gaze was brought back to the envelopes scattered all over the table. There was one that caught her eye, it was different from the rest. The return address was from Hollywood and the front said it was for all three of them. Charlotte opened the envelope, and read the contents of the letter. Her face broke out into a smile and she almost squealed out of excitement.

"Della's coming home soon. She finished with the production and editing of the movie and she said that there were no more projects to do. She wrote that she misses us and wants to come home as soon as possible. Isn't that great!"

Pierre turned to Charlotte with a bright smile.

"You should tell Marylyn, she'll be happy and jump around. They are sisters after all."

Charlotte nodded and got up to share the good news with the other female in the house. Pierre smiled turning back to the food that he was preparing. Soon he could her the excited talking from the second floor, and he let out a soft chuckle. They were very amusing, and Charlotte would do anything to see him laugh. Pierre hummed as he finished making their dinner. He set the table, and looked around their kitchen to see if anything was forgotten. He spotted a picture hung up on the wall, it had him, Charlotte, Marylyn, and Della. Pierre smiled at the memory of getting the picture taken. He was taken out of his memories by Charlotte who rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you looking at that's making you zone out?"

"The picture, the one that has all four of us. It makes me smile every time I look at it."

Charlotte looked at the photo that Pierre had mentioned and smiled herself. Giggling pulled the two of them out of their minds. They look over at Marylyn, her violet eyes shining.

"You two act like your married."

Charlotte and Pierre went red, and jumped away from each other. Each of them denying Marylyn's words. Marylyn laughed, and sat at the table, while Pierre and Charlotte set the table and served the food. Dinner was filled with laughs and playful insults. There were rare times that any of them were angry at one of them. Dinner went by and soon everyone was turning in for the night. Charlotte sighed, as she laid back in her bed. Spoons, the white and black kitten, laid at Charlotte's feet. Charlotte stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes, hoping for some rest.

(Olivia's P.O.V)

Olivia sighed as she and Isla walked into their small one story home. There was hardly any room for the sisters and their housemates, with there only being three rooms, and five of them. Olivia stopped once she looked inside the kitchen, the sink was full of dishes and there was food left out. Olivia had to resist the urge to bang her head against the wall.

"Those girls, I swear I've told them many times to clean up after themselves. Well, I guess we're having take out tonight."

She walked over to Isla's small room, popping her head in to see that Isla was texting someone on her phone, their cat laying on her stomach. Lightly tapping on the door, Olivia got the fourteen-year-old's attention.

"The kitchen's a mess and I don't want to cook. What do you feel like having?"

Isla thought for a moment, weighing her options.

"How about some pizza? It's cheap and we haven't had it in a while."

"I'm going to order it when the others get home, so you don't need to decide right away what you want. Okay?"

Isla nodded, her attention directed at the phone in her hands. Olivia went back to the kitchen and started to clean. She started by cleaning the food that was left out, thankfully most of it was still good, but she did have to throw some food out. After that, she started to wash the dishes. She soon gave up on trying to wash the dishes, because the smell was making her nauseous. Olivia slumped down on a chair and rested her head in her hands, her light blond hair falling over her fingers and her cross clip becoming loose from her hair. She stayed like that until she heard the door open, accompanied by soft humming.

"I'm home. Where is everybody?"

Olivia heard footsteps approach the kitchen. There was a gasp and she knew that the mess of a kitchen was spotted. There was a hand placed on her shoulder, and she peeked through her hair looking at the blond haired, bright blue-eyed girl that was one of her housemates.

"Livvy? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Deniela. I'm just a bit upset at the fact that Katrina and Bea both didn't clean up like they were supposed to."

Deniela leant down and wrapped her arms around the other female. Olivia leant into the touch and patted Deniela's head. They stayed like that for another few minutes, before pulling away from each other. Deniela looked over the dishes and started to work on them, even with the smell. Olivia smiled and ran her hands through her hair, pulling her clip out. She put the pin back in and sat back, watching Deniela try to do the dishes. After ten minutes of watching the other girl, Olivia got up and pulled the Danish girl away.

"Just leave the rest of it for those other two. They should be home soon, plus we're having pizza for supper."

Deniela washed her hands and smiled at Olivia. It was silent for the next few moments, until they heard a soft 'mew'. They both looked down at the cat, Deniela stooping down to pick her up.

"Hello to you too, Puffin."

Olivia laughed as Deniela snuggled the cat. The door was opened a moment later and the last two house members came into the kitchen. The two stared at Olivia as she let her giggles finish, before noting the filled sinks and wincing. Olivia noticed the wince and her happiness faded into annoyance once again.

"You two need to clean this mess, it's giving me a headache."

Olivia pointed to the dishes and the two blonds got to work. Deniela had moved into their living room, putting Puffin down on the couch. She went back to the kitchen and dragged Olivia into the living room. Olivia blinked and grabbed her book from the shelf, sitting on the couch beside Deniela and Puffin. Puffin climbed into her lap and curled up, falling asleep. Olivia read her book while Deniela rested her head against Olivia's shoulder, taking in the momentary peace. That peace was broken when Isla came in, asking about food. Olivia nodded and ordered their pizza. The other two, Katrina and Bea, came in and sat with them as they all talked about their days. Isla convinced Bea to make her a new guitar, and Katrina talked all about her promotion. The evening was filled with laughing and stories, as well as a movie. Olivia lied back in her shared bed, Deniela already fast asleep with her head resting over Olivia's heart. Taking a deep breath, Olivia shut her eyes and let sleep pull her into it's arms.

(Vivian's P.O.V)

Vivian was thankful that she decided to get her own place, even if it was an apartment. she had her own place that she didn't have to share with anyone. Unless her one friend decided to stay over, but she didn't mind. She hummed softly as she checked her mail. Vivian left the mail on her coffee table in her living room, since nothing was very important in the pile. She let herself fall onto her couch, sighing as her muscles relaxed.

Without realizing it, Vivian started to fall asleep. She woke up half an hour later, with aching muscles and an empty stomach. Stretching, Vivian got off her couch and went into the kitchen making herself a sandwich. Vivian looked at her phone while she ate her sandwich, noting the three missed calls and the twenty text messages left on her phone. She answered the texts, then grabbed a book to read. Her evening was uneventful, and by the time it was time for her to go to bed, she had nothing left to do. Even with her cheap bed, she was able to fall asleep within seconds. The last thought on her mind being ' _tomorrow is going to be hectic'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me of there was anything that you liked about the chapter or what you would like to see in the chapters to come!!


	4. Bad Dreams and A Familiar Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has a bad dream, and the next day Emil decides to visit the café again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

There were flames everywhere, nothing was left untouched by the tendrils of flame. Everything took on an orange hue; the buildings, the people and the scenery. The people of the village were fleeing, everyone running. All except one girl, she was stuck under a collapsed building. The girl tried to reach for someone to help her, but it was almost like the people couldn't see her, or that they were in such a panic that they didn't notice the girl. The girl cried out, everything becoming too much for her. The flames soon engulfed everything in it's path, including the girl.

Charlotte woke with a start, her body in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock, the time reading two thirty. She ran her hand through her damp hair and sat up. She had been tossing and turning all night, only sleeping for the past fifteen minutes. She felt tired, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Charlotte stood from the bed, Spoons looking at her curiously. Charlotte bent down and absent mindedly pet the cat's head. Yawning, Charlotte walked to her kitchen, turning on the light and blinking from the sudden brightness. She went and made herself a cup of Earl Grey tea. After the cup had finished brewing, she sat on the armchair in the living room. She let herself zone out, trying to remember what exactly she had dreamt that made her so frightened.

Charlotte broke out of her trance when she felt someone take the half empty cup from her hands. She looked up to see Pierre smiling down at her. She blinked, staring at him in confusion.

"What are you doing up, Pierre? You need your sleep."

"So do you Mon Cher. You need your sleep as well. How long have you been up?"

Charlotte looked over at the wall clock, the time read four o'clock. She looked back at Pierre, who picked her up with surprising ease.

"Since two thirty."

Pierre sighed and set Charlotte down on her bed, glad that she never left anything on the floor. Pierre pressed a soft kiss to the top of Charlotte's head before bidding her good night and leaving her room. Charlotte smiled and curled up on her side. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to come.

The next time Charlotte opened her eyes, it was starting to become light out. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking away the sleep. She turned to the door when it creaked open, Pierre popping his head in and smiling when he saw that she was awake. She looked at the clock, not surprised that it was five in the morning. Charlotte smiled back at Pierre and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Pierre left the doorway and Charlotte could smell pancakes cooking. She showered and got dressed, tying her hair back in her usual braid. She headed to the kitchen and said good morning to Pierre and Marylyn. Marylyn stood in front of the stove, making pancakes. Breakfast was silent, everyone cherishing the food and the time together.

After the dishes were done, and everything was cleaned up, the three of then went to the café. They were the ones who got everything ready for the opening of the café at six thirty. By six, most of the workers had come in and started to get their working stations in order. The one stove still needed replacing, so Charlotte unplugged it from the wall. She looked over everything again, as the café opened and people started to trickle in. Charlotte smiled as everything was going how it was supposed to, no mess ups, yet.

Olivia had been quite happy when she woke up that morning, and everyone in the house knew. Deniela smiled from where she stood making breakfast as she saw Olivia walk in. Olivia sat at the table, poking Isla's cheek. The young girl was half awake and had her head on the table. Isla had no real reason to be awake at this time, but she liked to see her sister in the mornings before she went to work. Deniela set a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of Olivia. There was a cup of coffee placed on the table as well, and Olivia took a sip humming at the taste. When Olivia finished her food, she quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her piano music, making sure it was her music this time. She got dressed and brushed her beige-blonde hair into a low ponytail, clipping in her cross clip on the right side of her head. She pressed a kiss to Isla's forehead, and one on Deniela's cheek, before saying good bye and darting out the door. She was able to get to the café just before it opened, her usual time. Olivia hummed softly as she looked over the music and looked through her messages on her phone.

_'I can't come into work today, your on your own. - Vivian'_

Olivia stared at the message for a second, before shrugging and shutting off her phone. She was capable of singing and playing the piano, she's done it many times before. She sat at the piano, laying the music out and getting ready. There was a little bit of chatter and the sound of silverware on plates and cups being placed on the table. Olivia looked over all the people. There were a few people watching her, and most of them were men. She rolled her eyes, those men didn't stand a chance with her at all. When she was ready, she let her hands rest naturally on the keys. Closing her eyes, Olivia let her fingers start moving. She stayed like that for a while, eyes closed and fingers moving across the keys, occasionally singing. When she opened her eyes, she knew that she had been playing for at least a few hours. There were new customers sitting at the tables, and Deniela was sitting at the table closest to the stage. She smiled as the song her fingers were playing ended. Olivia had an idea spark in her mind, and she sifted through her music, finding the one that she wanted. Olivia started to play the song, singing the lyrics that went with it.

When the song was finished, Olivia smiled at the crowd. She saw something out the corner of her eye that caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw that it was one of the five familiar people that she had seen the day before. Olivia stood from her seat at the piano, and started to walk towards him. She didn't get to far, when she was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. Olivia turned her head to look at the person, and saw that it was a group of men.

"May I help you?"

The man holding her wrist pulled her closer, and Olivia let her face show her annoyance. There was a gruesome smile on the male's face, and he kissed the back of her hand.

"You can help us, by coming home with us, yes."

"I'm sorry, but I have plans. Now if you could _please_ let go of my wrist, then I shall be on my way."

The grip on her wrist tightened, and one of the other men grabbed her other hand preventing her from using it. Olivia looked up, seeing Deniela get up and out of the corner of her eye she was able to see Marylyn talking to Charlotte and pointing in her general direction. Olivia gave the three men a tight smile, not trying to pull her hands out of their grip.

"I don't think we can do that sweet cheeks. You _will_ come with us."

"Excuse me, that is harassment and I will call the authorities if this continues."

The new voice was male and had a distinct Icelandic accent, Olivia looked at him out of the corner of her eye and was slightly glad that it was the male she had been headed to see. The men holding her wrists were obviously annoyed and their grip seemed to tighten, leaving Olivia with the feeling that her hands were starting to lose blood circulation.

"Who are you to speak for the girl, she is ours, now off you go to wherever you came from."

"Last time I checked she wasn't yours, and would never go anywhere with the likes of you."

The new voice was quiet and Olivia knew who it was. Deniela had gotten up and quietly made her way over. Olivia soon noticed that other than all of them speaking, the café was oddly silent.

"I will ask you one last time, _let go of my wrists."_

"You should let her go. You wouldn't want to make a scene in front of many people, now would you?"

After that sentence the men had loosened their grip, but not letting go completely. It was clear that they weren't giving up, but they also didn't want to cause a scene either. Olivia was now able to twist her hands out of their grasps and took a step back. She held her numb hands to her chest, flexing her fingers and frowning when they tingled. She looked at the men, and her light sapphire eyes darkened to a shade of navy.

"I will have to ask you three to leave. That was unacceptable, and rude. You will not be allowed back into this establishment."

Olivia had been a bit relieved when the men all stood up, but they didn't leave like she asked. They stood in front of her, with scowls on their faces.

"You should keep your mouth shut girlie, you can't tell us what to do. We will leave when we want to leave."

Deniela and the boy stood beside Olivia, watching the three men and making sure that no one would get hurt.

"Maybe you won't listen to her, but you have to listen to me, and I am not asking you to leave nicely. Now you will leave, or I will call the police."

Charlotte soon interfered and the attention was on her. The three men looked at her, noticing her name tag, then they looked back at Olivia and saw her name tag. Their scowls deepened and they stormed out of the shop. They hadn't bought or ordered anything so they didn't have to pay for anything, thankfully.

"I'm sorry about that everyone, it was unexpected and everyone will get a discount for having to sit through that. We will make sure something like that won't happen again, please continue with your meals."

Charlotte addressed the people in the café, and then turned to Olivia and the other two. She looked over the male and seemed to recognize him from yesterday. Charlotte pulled the three of them over, into a more private area.

"Are you alright Olivia?"

"Ja, I'm alright. My hands just need to regain some blood. Thanks for helping by the way. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come in."

She directed the last bit of her statement to the two standing beside her, with a grateful smile.

"Emil, right? Thank you for helping. Do you want anything, it'll be on me, since you helped a close friend of mine."

Olivia smiled, happy that she was one of Charlotte's close friends. Olivia looked over Emil while he was thinking over the offer, he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen and had an annoyed air around him.

"No thank you. I don't want anything, but I was actually hoping to speak with you Miss Olivia. That was why I came here, but then that stuff happened."

He looked at Olivia and she nodded.

"I was headed over to your table, we can talk now if you want. Charlotte, I want one of Marylyn's toasted cinnamon buns, and a hot chocolate. You know how I like it made right?"

Charlotte nodded and headed into the kitchen, waving a little as she went. Deniela looked at them, before placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I've got to go. Stay safe, alright?"

"I'll be fine, go do whatever you do for a living. I'll see you at home."

Deniela sighed before paying for her small meal and left the building. Olivia smiled, and started to walk to a table. Emil walked behind her, sitting in the spot across from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching each other. Pierre had come and gave Olivia the food and drink she ordered, and left without a word.

"So, how long have you been working here?"

Olivia looked up from the hot chocolate, pulling out the candy cane that had been set in the drink. She tilted her head, sticking the end of the candy in her mouth. Olivia furrowed her eyebrow and closed her eyes.

"To be honest, I'm don't really know. How long are you visiting for, if you are visiting."

"Last I heard, we are staying for at least a month, but it could change at any point in time. How long have you been friends with Miss Charlotte?"

"As long as I can remember, and maybe longer. You see my friends and I can't remember anything from our past. We woke up one day a few years ago, with almost no memory. The few things we could remember were our first names, where we were born, and we could recognize each other. That's about it."

The two of them kept talking and asking questions, finding out many things about each other. Olivia learnt that Emil's favourite sweet is licorice and Emil found out that Olivia's favourite sweet is candy canes. They learnt more about each others families, and multiple other things. Though, the whole time they were talking, Olivia had an odd feeling, like she knew Emil from her past. When her break was over Olivia smiled apologetically and excused herself, going back to the piano. For the rest of the day, Olivia had an image stuck in her head. The image was unclear, but she could vaguely make out the person in the image. The person looked like Emil, but at a younger age, around six or seven.

Near the end of the day, Olivia watched as Charlotte and Marylyn looked at the cupboard beside the sink in the bakery section. It only took them a few minutes, but what they found was very confusing. Other than the recipes, there was also an envelope, three keys on their own individual chains, a locked photo album, and what looked like a time capsule. Olivia stood at the counter along with Bree, Pierre, Rosellina, Charlotte, and Marylyn. The six of them just looked at the four items, there would have been five but the container of recipes was in Marylyn's room. Olivia felt like she had seen those key before, and looking at Charlotte Olivia guessed that she felt the same. The others looked like they recognized some of the other things. Rosellina reached for the envelope, picking it up and examining the writing on the outside. Bree was inspecting the capsule, it looked easy enough to open, but knowing those things, it was probably harder than they all thought. Pierre and Marylyn were looking at the photo album, trying to figure out what kind of key would be needed to open it. Olivia picked up one of the keys, holding it up by the chain. The key had a purplish tinge to it, and had Olivia's name carved into it with cursive writing. Charlotte had picked up a key with a greenish tinge and her face was pale, she looked just about to faint. Everyone put down the objects that they were holding, and came to a silent agreement. They would look at the objects the next day, which was Saturday and the café was opened later on weekends.

Everyone waved goodbye as they all left, Olivia having to walk since Deniela took her car. She hummed as she walked the few blocks to her apartment block. As she got closer to the building, she was sure that she smelt smoke. Olivia looked up and she was able to see smoke coming form the general direction of her building. She rushed the rest of the way, freezing when she turned the corner.

_The building that she lived in was on fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was a little tense and maybe a little bit unsettling. I have an odd thing for disaster in these chapters, and poor, poor Olivia is in the center of most of it.


	5. Isla's Friends, Nordics, and Other Stuff

Isla walked out of school with a smile on her face. She was generally left alone that day, and she had plans to meet up with some of her friends that evening. Isla lightly swung the violin case around as she walked, with a slight skip in her step. She was headed towards the local park, hoping to bump into some of her friends on the way there. Isla's phone buzzed, signaling that she got a text. When she read it she smiled, her friends had finished their school day and were on their way to the park. She got to the park, and was disappointed that no one was there yet. Isla sat on one of the swings and swung lightly, humming a song to herself. After a few minutes of humming Isla started to sing. 

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_  

The song was one of her favourites, and she knew the lyrics. Isla opened her eyes, staring up at the baby blue sky. She let the swing come to a stop, her feet running over the pebbles that lay under the swing. Isla was startled when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She bent her head back looking at the person behind her. She let herself relax when she recognized the face, it was her Latvian friend Emilija. Emilija sat on the swing beside Isla, a smile on her face. 

"You have such a nice voice. I wish I could sing like you, Isla." 

"Really?" 

Emilija nodded, her short, curly dirty blond hair bobbing along with the movements. The two girls sat on the swings for another couple of minutes before Emilija spoke again. 

"The others should be here soon. They had to finish some stuff at the school, and Tia got a ten minute detention." 

"What did she do this time?" 

Emilija shrugged, her blue-aqua eyes looking off into the distance. It was silent, until they heard laughing. Isla and Emilija looked towards the noise, spotting a couple of their friends. Emilija looked at Isla, and Isla shrugged. The two females waited until their friends started to come towards them. 

"Hi Emilija, Hi Isla. How are you two doing today?" 

"I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you Ben?" 

The blond male smiled, sitting on the swing on the other side of Isla. The other male sat on the swing beside Emilija. Emilija looked at him curiously. 

"How are you Henri? I heard that you had a big test today." 

"I'm good, the test was easy." 

"That's good." 

The four of them sat in silence, no one making any noise. Soon enough, Isla jumped off the swing, turning to face the other three. She stepped forward and poked Henri's nose. 

"Tag, you're it!" 

Smiling cheekily, Isla turned and ran. Ben and Emilija ran off into different directions, laughing the whole time. Henri laughed and started to run after them, occasionally changing his course. They ran around for a few minutes longer, until they all got tired and sat in the grass. 

"It looks like you all had fun while waiting for me." 

They looked up at the new voice, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah, we did Tia. How was detention?" 

Tia waved her hand as if she was dismissing the question. The five of them sat in a circle, telling stories about their day, and anything else that they found interesting. 

"There were some weird people in the café yesterday. They looked familiar, and had an odd air around them, like they are older than they looked. Ya know?" 

"Wow, they must be something then, if they make you feel like that Isla." 

Isla nodded, looking past Ben's head. She lifted her hand, pointing at something behind him. 

"He's one of the men. I don't know his name, or any of his friends names. He looks very interesting though. I kind of want to talk to him." 

Isla stood, the other four doing the same. They started to walk towards the mysterious person. He had gravity defying hair, bright blue eyes and was very tall. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a black tie, and a pair of jeans. He was siting on one of the swings, very quiet, almost as if he was enjoying the silence. Isla was starting to become nervous, and was about to back out, but she decided against it and kept walking forward. She stopped at the edge of the swing area, right in front of the man. 

"Excuse me?" 

She knew her voice sounded squeaky, but she held her ground. The man looked at her, and looked like he remembered her. 

"Hi! I'm Isla. What's your name?" 

"I'm Matthias. Weren't you the girl who played the violin yesterday?" 

Isla nodded her head, catching a glimpse of her friends from the corner of her eye. She grabbed Tia's and Ben's arms, pulling them forward. 

"These are my friends, Tia, Ben, Henri, and Emilija." 

The four of them waved as their name was called, giving a smile. 

"Where are you from, Mr. Matthias?" 

Matthias smirked, sitting up and striking a pose on the swing. Emilija snorted, trying to hide her laughs. 

"I'm from the best country in Northern Europe, Denmark!" 

Isla raised an eyebrow, changing he stance to one of competition. 

"We all know that the best country of Northern Europe is Iceland." 

Matthias laughed, loudly. Isla just laughed along, along with the other four. once their laughing fit calmed down, Isla sat on the grass in front of the swings. 

"So, where are you four from?" 

"I'm from Latvia." 

"Estonia." 

"Liechtenstein." 

"Lithuania." 

"Why did you come to talk to me?" 

"I don't know, you looked lonely, and I feel like I know you in some way." 

Matthias stared at Isla, for a second before shrugging. The six of them talked for the next few minutes, just sharing stories and laughing with each other. They talked until Ben's sister called him and told him to get home. the others checked the time and decided that it was time to leave. Isla waved to them, picking up her bag and violin. She turned to Matthias and smiled. 

"It was nice to formally meet you, Mr. Matthias. I have to leave, but I hope to see you again." 

Isla turned and started to skip away, Matthias turning the other way and started towards the hotel that he was staying at with the other Nordics. As Isla walked towards her apartment, she couldn't keep her mind off of the image stuck in her head. The image being what looked like Matthias and two of his friends as Vikings. It was a familiar image, and Isla knew that there was something about it that was part of her past. 

When Matthias got back to the hotel room, the other Nordics were already there. They were all sitting around the room, doing various things. Norway was reading a book, Iceland was playing on his phone, and Finland was making something in the adjoined kitchen with Sweden's help. Denmark slumped onto one of the few beds and yawned. Norway looked over at him from the top of his book, but didn't say anything. Denmark was being oddly quiet, and the other Nordics thought that something might have happened. 

"So, how was your walk, Matthias?" 

Finland looked over his shoulder, breaking the silence. Denmark stayed silent for a few seconds, then spoke. 

"It was odd. I went to a nearby park, and sat on one of the swings for a few minutes. Then a group of young people came up to me and we talked. The one who started the conversation was the girl Isla from yesterday." 

The rest of the Nordics were now listening, they remembered the young girl that looked like Iceland. 

"So, what's got you all upset?" 

Denmark looked up at Norway, then laid back on the bed. 

"When I asked her why she came to speak with me, she said that she had a feeling like she was supposed to know me or something. Not to mention that se is in fact Icelandic, and her friends were each from a different country." 

"You know, I went back to that café today. I got a chance to talk with the Olivia girl, and I met someone that she was close to as well." 

The Nordics turned their attention on Iceland, who was still fooling around on his phone. 

"Did you get anything useful?" 

"Yeah, she said that they don't have very much memory. they all woke up one day a few years ago without any memory of their past, except for their names, the country that they had been born in and that they knew each other. I also found that she really likes candy canes." 

"I think we should gather more information, then at the end of the week we will tell the other countries about them. Okay?" 

The Nordics all agreed with the plan, and Iceland was going to keep going to the café. The others were just going to explore the town until they found more information. 

Olivia sighed, the only thing that was theirs from the building was a metal chest, and a mostly burnt photo. When she had arrived at the scene, she went on a search for any of the people that she knew. She ended up finding Bea, who was holding their cat in her arms. Olivia was hoping it wouldn't be as bad as it looked when it was over, but it was worse. there was almost nothing left. Thankfully there were no people injured or dead, but almost nothing survived the fire. While Olivia and Bea stood there, Deniela soon came up to them, having parked the car down the road. Soon enough both Isla and Katrina arrived, taking in the scene with shock and sorrow. 

"All we have is this locked chest, a picture and the clothes on our backs and whatever else we have on us. The city is paying a hotel to let us all stay in, but only for a few months. We need to save up enough money to buy a house, because I don't want to intrude on any of our friends in their homes. Isla you are free to stay at a friend's house any time you would like, if it makes you feel any better. We are also getting some clothes from the local thrift shop, and the city will try to replace everything of ours, even though non of our stuff is of any value." 

Olivia was relaying the information that she and Deniela had gotten from the mayor of the town. They were in the car driving to the hotel that they were going to be staying in. Everyone had a depressed air around them, everything silent except for the sniffles from Isla. They pulled into the parking lot, and took everything in with them, signing into the hotel and getting a couple of keys to the room. The five of them brought their things into their room and decided to get some rest. There were two beds and one couch, Isla decided to sleep on the couch, Olivia and Deniela shared one of the beds, and Katrina and Bea took the other bed. They were out like lights when they finally got comfortable and went to go to sleep. 

Charlotte, Pierre and Marylyn stared at the television, hoping what they saw was fake. Sadly, it was all true. The Cornerstone apartment block was completely gone. 

"Those poor people. Poor Olivia. I hope everything will turn out okay." 

Marylyn was one of the more worried of them, she was still young and shouldn't have to worry about her friends. Charlotte smiled down at the girl, then turned to the kitchen and started to put away their left over food. Pierre had switched the channel, a hockey game playing on one of the channels now on the screen. While Marylyn was entranced in the hockey game, Pierre went to help Charlotte. 

"Do you think they will be alright?" 

"Of course they will be, Mon Cher. They are a strong bunch, they will fight through this. Even though half of them are seventeen and three of them are in school, they will get through it." 

Charlotte looked at Pierre, putting the last of the left over food in their fridge. She had closed the fridge, and wrapped her arms around Pierre. It was these kind of situations that brought out her motherly side, making her want to just make sure nothing bad would happen. Pierre knew that she was going to be a little overprotective of all their close friends that were younger than eighteen. He sighed, running his hand over her head. It went quiet in the main room, signaling that the television was turned off. Marylyn shuffled into the kitchen, and smushed herself into the hug. Pierre placed is arm around her patting her shoulder. The three of them stood in the hug for several minutes, until Marylyn pulled away, saying that she was going to bed. Pierre and Charlotte wished her a good night, and then went to bed themselves. 

Marylyn laid back in her bed, thoughts swirling around in her mind. There were many things that she felt like she knew, but they always slipped out of her grasp. Taking a deep breath, Marylyn closed her eyes and sunk into a deep sleep. Her mind calming, as she was pulled further and further into the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used at the beginning was You Are My Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell. I hope that this was a substantial chapter. Please have a good day.


	6. A Finnish Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Finland (Tino) and adds in a few new characters. It is all in Finland's point of View.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the characters are ooc or not, so if you wish to tell me you may, I don't mind.

Finland wandered down the empty streets. He had left early to go grocery shopping, hoping to get it all done before the morning rush hour. The only thing he didn't think through was _where_ the shopping centre was, and there weren't many people out at the time. Those who were out at this time, all looked creepy or drunk, and Finland didn't want to get involved with them. Finland huffed out a sigh as he walked down the street, looking for the market. He turned a corner and almost bumped into someone. The person was a female, wearing a pink ruffled dress, and a white leather jacket. She turned her head facing Finland, her short cropped hair swaying with the movement and her sharp green eyes seemingly staring into his soul. Finland looked at her slightly fearful, not knowing anything about the locals of the place, or how they react to having foreigners around. The girl tilted her head, looking over him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." 

"It's, like, alright. I should have stood back some more." 

She smiled and peered at her phone, the smile falling a bit. She had a polish accent, sounding almost exactly like Feliks. The Finn noticed a bag by her feet, it looked a lot like a travel bag. He peered back up at the girl's face, and she was watching him from the corner of her eye. There was a smirk playing on her lips, like she had been watching him the whole time. Finland figured that he might be able to point her in the directions of the nearest supermarket. 

"I'm new in town and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me where the closest supermarket is. Please." 

"Like, of course I can. This town has, like, only one supermarket. Just head down to the end of this street and turn right on Bakers street, you will go past the Capital Café, then turn right again, and head down Tomato road. The market should be, like, down there. It's totally not hard to miss. Hope that, like, helped." 

Finland nodded and recited the instructions in his head. Right on Bakers street, pass a café, then right on Tomato road. 

"Yeah, thank you, uh?" 

"Zoe." 

"Right Zoe, thank you. I'm Tino. Another thing, why are the streets named so weirdly?" 

"I have, like, no idea. This is a very odd city, and no one really knows who founded it. You should, like, go before the morning rush hour begins." 

Finland nodded. 

"Yes, thank you." 

Finland waved and walked down the street, keeping a close eye on the names of the streets that he passed. He turned right on Bakers street, just like he was told. He passed by the Capital Café, and found Tomato road. turning and walking straight, seeing the market at the end of the street. Finland walked through the parking lot, noticing that the supermarket was a lot bigger than he had thought at first. He walked into the market, staring at everything in the front of the store. Grabbing a cart, he started to wander the aisles. There were many food items, from many countries. It was starting to confuse Finland, he couldn't find anything that he was looking for. Finland was staring blankly at the aisles, and jumped when he heard a overly cheerful voice from behind him. 

"Hello! Are you finding everything alright?" 

He turned towards the voice behind him, a young woman in about her twenties stood there. She had short, curly chocolate brown hair, and earthy green eyes. Her name tag read Maria, and she was wearing a red shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Maria had a Spanish accent, and a smile seemed to never leave her face. 

"No, I need help with finding certain foods. Do you have any Scandinavian foods here?" 

Maria nodded, the smile never leaving her face. 

"Yes, come this way please." 

Maria took Finland down many aisles, to a section that had the Scandinavian nations listed on the sign. Finland thanked Maria, who then left to go and restock the vegetables. Finland walked through the aisles, picking up the foods that he knew the four Nordics liked. Soon he had to find the produce section, which was easy. The first thing he saw was the giant tomato display. The thing was huge, and Finland was almost sure that there was a giant tomato under the pile of little tomatoes. Finland decided to finish up his shopping and headed towards the cashiers. He unloaded his stuff from the cart and paid for everything. He left the store with bags upon bags on his arms, wishing that he had a car, or that he knew the number for the taxi company. He kept walking down the street, trying to make sure that he didn't get lost. Sadly, he did get lost, and had no idea where the hotel was. 

"I was sure that it was this way. Maybe I had to take a right on Foreigners lane, or a left on Education street. This place is so confusing, it's a wonder that anyone can find anything in this place." 

"You look like you could use some help." 

Finland jumped at the sudden voice. The voice had a Finnish accent and was a little loud. He turned and saw a girl only a few centimeters shorter than him, standing beside a car. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and a pair of ripped jean shorts. Her face is what had Finland speechless, though. She looked exactly like him with the exception of her face shape being more feminine. Her eyes were the same shade of light violet, her hair the same shade of blond, and even her smile was identical. 

"Hello? Are you alright? I know I'm fabulous, but I have a significant other." 

Finland snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head away. 

"Sorry, it's just that you look like someone I know." 

The girl smiled, an let out a laugh. 

"It's okay. Do you need any help with your groceries? I'm Katrina by the way." 

"It's nice to meet you Katrina. I do need help, do you have a phone I could use to call my friends?" 

"I don't have a phone, it got caught in a fire. I can give you a ride instead, if it's alright." 

"Alright, as long as you aren't going to kidnap me." 

Katrina smiled, and opened the backdoor of her car. She started to grab the bags off his arms and set them on the floor of the back of her car. 

"Here you can put your groceries on the seats back here. I would have suggested that you put them in the trunk, but my groceries are in there." 

Finland nodded, and set the last of his bags in the back. He walked to the front passenger seat and got into the car. Katrina slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. 

"Where are you staying?" 

"The Lilian Hotel." 

Katrina looked at him, since they hadn't left yet she was able to look at him fully. 

"Are you serious? That's where I'm staying." 

Katrina turned to face the front again and started to drive to the hotel. 

"My apartment block burnt down and my roommates and I have to stay there until we can afford a new house. Thankfully the city is paying for it, we just need to buy clothes and food." 

Finland watched as the young woman turned down Foreigners Lane, an appropriate street name for a hotel to be on. Katrina rolled down her window, and when they were stopped at a red light she put on a pair of sunglasses. The two of them sat in complete silence for most of the drive, until Katrina started to mutter to herself about how she hoped that Olivia wouldn't be angry that she had left Isla alone. 

"Are Olivia and Isla your roommates?" 

Katrina looked at Tino from the corner of her eye, then turned her attention back onto the road. 

"Two of them, there's also Bea and Deniela. It's a messed up life we live, but we deal with it." 

"Oh, that sort of makes sense." 

They styed silent, until they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Katrina turned off her car, and popped the trunk. Tino got his groceries from the backseat of the car, and Katrina got hers from the trunk. The two of them walked silently into the hotel building and past the receptionist. The receptionist waved as the two passed, and didn't seem to mind that the two had bags of groceries in their arms. Both of them entered the elevator, and Katrina pressed the button for the third floor. 

"Which floor are you on?" 

Katrina looked to Tino for his answer. 

"The third floor, like you. Which room are you in?" 

"331, you?" 

"332." 

Katrina stared at him, her violet eyes analyzing everything about him. The small man started to fidget under her gaze, and Katrina looked away. The elevator dinged signaling that they were on their floor. Katrina and Tino both left the elevator and walked down the red carpeted hallway. Soon enough they found their rooms and said their goodbyes. Katrina watched as Tino entered his room and closed the door behind him. She had a small frown on her face, mostly in confusion and a bit in annoyance. Katrina could strongly say that she got annoyed quickly by the Finnish man. She couldn't place it, but it felt like she was supposed to know him or that they had known each other. That could explain why he had looked shocked or pained when he looked at her. Katrina shook her head and turned back to her room going in and closing the door. 

Finland had finished putting away his groceries, and had quite a bit of time before any of the others got back. Sweden had taken one of the two cars and went to the shopping center, probably trying to find an Ikea. Norway had taken the other car and went with Denmark to find out what kinds of things that they had (most likely Denmark trying to find a bar and taking Norway along for some odd reason). Iceland had went back to the café, to try and find out some more information. Now Finland was all alone, and he had nothing to do. He sat down on the couch, and let his mind wander. His mind decided to go back to a time when he had his little sister following behind him, constantly trying to find comfort from him. The thought almost made him cry, but he composed himself before he could. It didn't help when his thoughts spiralled into a memory. 

 _There was snow every where, the cold wind snapping at any skin it could get at. A smaller version of Finland trudged through the snow a small girl holding onto the cloak around the boys shoulders. The two of them were trying to find a shelter to keep refuge in, to get out of the cold._  

 _"Veli? Minulla on kylmä." (Brother?_ _I'm cold.)_  

 _The small boy looked down on the smaller girl, giving her a small smile._  

 _"Olemme melkein perillä, älä huoli pikkusisko."_ _(We're almost there, don't worry little sister)_  

 _The girl looked up at her brother with sparkling eyes. The boy soon found a small cave, it was out of the way and the entrance was facing away from the wind. Finland pulled the girl into the cave and they huddled into each other, trying to stay warm._  

 _"Mennä nukkumaan." (Go to bed)_  

 _Finland hugged the girl as she fell asleep, falling asleep soon after._  

The memory changed and Finland didn't like where it was going. 

 _Everything looked gloomy and nothing was cheerful. A ten year old girl stood a few feet away from Finland. She turned and smiled, her white and blue scarf fluttering in the wind. Even if there was a big age jump, the two were still close._  

 _"Brother, hurry up. The lights aren't going to wait for us. Neither will the others, come on."_  

 _Finland smiled and sped up to walk beside the girl. The two of them walked side by side for a few minutes, until they passed by a shop and the girl saw something that caught her eye. She caught the other's attention and gave him a small smile._  

 _"Brother, I want to get something quickly, is it alright if I meet up with you in a few moments?"_  

 _"Alright, but be careful. Stay safe, Helsinki."_  

 _"I will big brother, there's no need to worry."_  

 _Helsinki smiled and walked into the shop. Finland turned and kept walking forward, hoping that his judgement wasn't wring and everything was fine. He should have known better, later on when she didn't return, they sent out Copenhagen and Stockholm to find her. It started to get dark when Oslo and Reykjavik went to find the other three, but when none of them came back, the five countries themselves went out to find them. They went to the shop, not finding a sign of life. The only signs that there had been people there was a dark blue hat belonging to Stockholm, a pair of red gloves belonging to Copenhagen, Reykjavik's hair ribbon, Oslo's white beret, and the last thing was Helsinki's white and blue scarf. Each of these things was given to them by their older brothers, they were special and never left behind. Something must have happened to them, and the five nations continued their search, until they found out that it was no use. Every other country had seemed to have lost their capital, in some odd way, only leaving behind something special to them. Finland had vowed that he would stop at nothing to find his capital even if it was hopeless._  

Finland opened his eyes, looking around the room. He had been moved to a bed and Sweden was sitting on a couch reading a book. The clock on the bedside table read that it was almost five, and Finland knew that Iceland would be back soon. He wasn't too sure on the other two, but he trusted them. He sat up and got off the bed, alerting the other nation in the room that he was up. Sweden looked at Finland, his gaze having that ever present stony appearance. It freaked Finland to the core and he hoped to avoid the other, and get to the kitchen. He gave the Swede an awkward smile, and walked to the kitchenette. He was able to get a glass of water, before he felt Sweden's stare pounding through his back. Finland sighed, he knew that this day was going to be a hard one.


	7. Unlocking Some Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Capitals Learn something new about the mysterious happenings going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the seventh chapter, hope that you enjoy it.

 Charlotte, Pierre, Marylyn, Bree, Vivian, Rosellina, and Olivia were sitting- or laying in Olivia's case- in a circle on Charlotte's living room floor. Spoons was curled up on Olivia's back, and Holly was nestled in Vivian's hair. In the center of the circle, were the five items that had been found the day before. Everyone was silent, and Olivia was slowly falling asleep, her head rested in her hands and her eyes were drooping closed. Charlotte looked around at all of them, and cleared her throat. They all looked at her and Olivia jumped awake.   
        "Is there any ideas on why these items were hidden in the café?"   
        They all looked at the items, and Rosellina picked up the envelope.   
        "This is in my handwriting. I think that either I had written this in the past, or that it was someone pretending to be me."   
        Pierre took the envelope from Rosellina's hands and looked over the message written on it.   
        "She is correct, it is in her handwriting. Every letter is spot on, even the curve on the 'A' is perfect. it is also in Italian, and there is no one in this whole town that can write in perfect Italian just like Rosellina."   
        Rosellina stole the envelope back, grumbling a curse under her breath and shooting a glare in Pierre's direction.   
        "Well, why don't you open it and see what's in it?"   
        Rosellina looked at Charlotte, then ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the papers, and skimmed over them. There were three letters inside each addressed to a different person, and in three different languages. As Rosellina read over the papers, Charlotte had picked up the small capsule. The container was made out of a light, aluminum-like metal. Charlotte ran her fingers over it, trying to find an opening of some kind. There was a soft click as her fingers pressed against a panel, making it pop free and show a small number pad underneath.   
         "Did you find something Charlotte?"   
        Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, I did. It looks like this needs some form of numerical password. Did you find anything in those papers Rosellina?"   
        Rosellina looked up and nodded slightly.   
        "Yes, I did find some interesting things in this one," She held up the papers and pointed to one of the sheets, then pointed to the other ones. "These ones are in German and Russian, so I don't know what they say."   
        Olivia sat up, "Maybe we should call Veronika and Alex or Kyla to come and translate them. I could get Isla to ask Tia to call Veronika, because none of us now her number."   
        Charlotte nodded, then turned to Vivian. "Hey, Vivian? Do you still contact Kyla or her brother?"   
        "Ja, I do. would you like me to call one of them?"   
        Charlotte nodded, and turned to Rosellina. "Alright what did you find that was important?"   
        "Well it was written to me from my past self, at least that is what it says. it doesn't give us too much information, but it does say that we should keep a few things in mind," Rosellina looked up, and at all of them who were sitting in a circle. Even Olivia sat up, pulling Spoons into her lap. "We need to remember: Bree's Favourite Number, Pierre's Birthday, A Key Collection, and Three Old Chests; One Metal, One A Pirate's Treasure Chest, and One Made of Dark Wood. Oh and, The small ones will know before you. That's what the letter says, and it makes no sense. Do any of you know what it means?"   
        Everyone looked to Bree first, she had rested her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She looked up when their eyes trained on her, "My favourite number? I don't have one at the moment. Though, I am curious on what it meant about Pierre's birthday. You should try putting the date into the capsule, see if it works."   
        Charlotte tried to enter the full date but it was a two digit passcode. She tried 07, which was the month that they celebrated his birthday, but it didn't work. She then tried to put in 17, the day that it was celebrated on, and it didn't work. She looked up at them and shook her head. "It doesn't work. Was there anything that happened on any of the birthdays that you remember that might be important?"   
        Pierre nodded, "Yes, actually. The Birthday after we woke up. You had given me an old fashioned key that didn't go with anything. Remember?"   
        They all nodded, they remembered the odd key. Charlotte had said that it was sitting in her dresser, attached to a note that was in her writing to give it to Pierre. Pierre went and got the key, it was old-fashioned and made out of copper. Pierre had kept it in good condition, and it was on a string. Marylyn was holding the photo album which was the only thing that needed a key. Pierre gave the key to Marylyn, who then tried to open the photo album. Sadly it didn't work and Marylyn gave the key back to Pierre.   
        "The key didn't work. There might be something in the capsule that the key goes with, but then what about the key collection? what would that do?" Marylyn looked up, her eyebrows furrowed together.   
        Charlotte looked at the clock then she looked at everyone. "Well we need to get going right away if we want to get to the café on time. We can figure all this out later, alright?"   
        They all nodded and put the stuff on a bookshelf in the living room, then got ready to leave. Bree was the first one to leave the house, getting on her motorcycle and leaving. Pierre whistled for Holly and the small, white bird flew from her perch on Vivian to Pierre's arm. Pierre set the dove in her cage and closed the door, cooing at the bird the whole time. Rosellina left next, getting into her truck and setting off. Olivia and Vivian left in Vivian's white convertible, the two of them driving to the café. Charlotte, Marylyn, and Pierre got into Pierre's minivan and left as well, but not before making sure the house was locked up. They all got to the café early enough to make sure everything was going to run smoothly.   
        Marylyn was assigned to work at the station beside Rosellina for the day. The person who normally worked there was out sick, and there was no one else to fill the spot. Marylyn worked quietly getting the area ready for the day, even though no one really ordered any of the German dishes. She snuck a glance over to her Italian friend and saw the slight twitch in the other female's face.   
        "So, how is everything going for you, Rosellina?" Marylyn started and looked out the corner of her eye for a reaction from the other female. Rosellina looked up at the soft-spoken Canadian, halting in rolling the dough for the homemade pasta. The kitchen had started to get busier, and the two of them were glad that they were closest to the pantry.   
        "I guess it's going alright. I push all the bad things to the back of my mind, you know?" Rosellina looked to the blonde next to her, and continued with her task.   
        "I guess I understand," Marylyn looked up then looked over to the front counter, watching one of the waiters. "When did your brother become a waiter?"   
        Rosellina looked up at Marylyn confused, "What do you mean? He has never been a waiter here."   
        "Look over there, and tell me that's not Marci." Marylyn pointed to the waiter that she had mentioned, and Rosellina followed her line of sight. The Italian let her face drop into an annoyed scowl. The waiter in question was a seventeen-year-old, auburn-haired, amber-eyed boy with an odd curl sticking out of the side of his hair. He resembled Rosellina, and it was clear that they were siblings. The only difference is that Rosellina didn't have a natural makes-you-melt smile, and her brother did.   
        "What is that idiot doing here? Doesn't he know that this is my place to get away from him? Why isn't he with that potato eater or the anime chick?" Rosellina started to rant under her breath about her brother and his odd friends, making Marylyn chuckle softly.   
        "What are you laughing at, you Maple Chick!?" Rosellina hissed out the sentence not wanting to cause a scene in the kitchen.   
        Marylyn looked up at Rosellina, "Don't you live with that 'potato eater'?"   
        "Yes, but I also live with an incredibly grumpy Spaniard, and the other potato eater who claims that she is as 'awesome as awesome can get'. I mean literally, Maria may seem like she is happy-go-lucky when she works, but then she gets home and all she does is complain. 'There are too many tomatoes' or 'My cheeks are sore form smiling so much'. I think that we all need to go on vacations, but the stupid mayor won't let us leave this town. Which to be honest I find really odd." Rosellina stopped ranting for a second and looked to Marylyn who was still working on the mashed potatoes and what-not. Rosellina turned back to her pasta, and sighed.   
        "Maria sounds like she really hates her job. She would die if she had to live with someone who smiled all the time, don't you think?" Rosellina looked at Marylyn who smiled after she spoke.   
        "Yes, she would. You would die if you had to live with someone who was quiet for too long, or they spoke extremely softly." Marylyn laughed after Rosellina finished her sentence.   
        "I would, I would end up accidentally ignoring them and then forgetting about them. Which when you think about it, is really not good." The two females breathed a laugh and went back to work. They kept occasionally talking with each other, and got many things done. Everyone in the kitchen could feel the light hearted mood that the two were giving off and even those in the front could feel it.   
        Bree sat at the cash register, reading through a cooking catalogue trying to find a good enough cheap stove. She was so into the catalogue that she didn't hear Pierre come up to her.   
        "Bree, did you find a stove yet?" Bree looked up after hearing the French accented voice.   
        Nodding, Bree turned the catalogue towards Pierre pointing to one of the stoves. "I personally think that this one would be best, it is the cheapest and the most efficient out of all the stoves I have considered."   
        "How many have you considered? How many Catalogues have you looked at?" Pierre saw the pile of catalogues on the other side if the counter.   
        "Twelve, and twelve." Bree answered with certainty. Pierre looked at her a bit weirdly before shaking his head and looking over the stove.   
        "Twelve. Is that your special number, or something?" Pierre asked with a bit of disinterest. Bree looked at him, and realization spread over her face, but her neutral expression was plastered back on before anyone could realize it.   
        "I guess it could be." She left it at that and Pierre went to discuss the stove with Charlotte, who was doing paper work in the small office.   
        Deniela stood behind the bar's counter, as she cleaned the glasses. Veronika stood behind her facing the wall of alcohol bottles. Veronika was a sweet girl, with a certain taste for Russian vodka. The Russian female was restocking the alcohol behind the counter. Deniela stuffed the rag that she was using into her apron and put the glass away under the counter. The Danish girl turned to her beige-haired companion. The Violet-eyed girl turned to face the blue-eyed nineteen-year-old, a curious light shining in her eye. Everything was silent for the next few minutes, until Deniela sighed softly.   
        "Is everything going well, Comrade?"   
        Deniela snapped her head up at the sudden question from the woman beside her.   
        "Not really. You have probably heard about how the apartment building burnt down, and we are all stressed because of that." Veronika tilted her head as the soft voiced Danish female spoke. Veronika wore a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt with the bar's black apron around her waist, covering her blue jeans. Deniela was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie and the sleeves rolled to her elbows, she also had the black apron around her waist, covering her black skinny jeans.   
        "Well, Comrade, if you ever need help you can ask us for some. Oh, my younger brother is going to be coming to visit for a few months. Sadly, my sister doesn't have enough money to come as well." Veronika took the rag from Deniela's apron and started to wipe down the counter.   
        "Oh, this will be fun. You are talking about Mark, right? The one that always looks like he wants to kill someone." Deniela rested against the counter her arms crossed over her chest. Veronika turned and gave Deniela a slightly creepy smile.   
        "Da, I am talking about Mark. Who else would I be talking about." Veronika giggled at the end of her sentence, and Deniela let out a nervous chuckle.   
        Deniela turned to face the doors of the bar, and sighed. She was surprised when the doors opened, and two men entered. The only few people in the bar during the day were either the ones who had hangovers or if they stayed at the bar until late at night. The two men sat at the bar counter and whispered to each other. Deniela looked to Veronika, who looked to her with a raised eyebrow. Deniela sighed and plastered a smile to her face, and moved to get the two men's orders.   
        "Hello, and welcome to Ally and Flora Bar. What will it be for you two today?" She smiled at the end of the sentence, but when the men faced her, her smile wavered. She was sure that she knew these men somehow, but it was like she was trying to reach something that was too far away. The one with the spikey hair stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a huge smile.   
        "Beer for me please." The male leaned forward and rested his elbow against the counter.   
        Deniela smiled a bit wider, and asked the question that had most people ask for something different, "What kind of beer would you like?"   
        "Something from Denmark, if you have any please." He smiled at her and the expression on his face dared her to argue. Deniela rolled her eyes and turned to the other male.   
        "What about you, Sir?" The male looked at her with tired looking eyes.   
        "Just some water. I don't drink this early in the day." He sounded like he needed some coffee, which made Deniela smile.   
        "We have coffee here. I know that most bars don't offer coffee, but that's what makes us special." He looked at her face inspecting it for any lies, and nodded.   
        "As long as it's Norwegian it will be fine." Deniela nodded and turned to get the beer, and she noticed Veronika standing near the coffee machine, making the coffee. Veronika was bored and Deniela knew it. Veronika gave the mug of coffee to Deniela, who brought the coffee and the beer to the two men who were waiting.   
        "We're new to town, and would like a slight insight of it's history, if you know anything." Deniela turned around to face the men again, and raised her eyebrow in a questioning matter.   
        "Sure, but first I would like to know your names. It isn't polite to start a conversation without knowing the other's name."   
        "I am Matthias, and this is Lukas. You?" Deniela pulled a stool over a bit and sat down.   
        "Deniela. Now, there are a few things about this place that you need to know about first. Alright?" Matthias and Lukas nodded, so Deniela continued. "In this establishment, us bartenders are allowed to say no to giving a customer more drinks if we feel that they had enough to drink. We are obliged to offer to call a taxi. The customers are allowed to stay in the bar over night if they don't want to pay for a taxi, the overnight stay is free. There is a flower shop connected to the western side of the Bar, with a door separating them. I think that is everything that you really need to know about this bar. Did you get everything?"   
        The two men nodded, and Deniela started to speak again. " Alright, the town's history. That's a hard one to elaborate on, but I know that the town's streets were named because of what kinds of buildings were on them. For example, Tomato Road was named that because of the tomato fields that were along the sides of the streets and the farmer's market was at the end of the street. That's really all that anyone knows about the town, but I did some research and found that the town's founder had founded this place with twenty two other people, and most of them were female and no older than fifteen. I couldn't find out who those people were, or why they were with the founder when he founded this place, but I know that only two of them were from North America. The rest of them were from across the seas, and could hardly speak English, except for the one from England. That's all that I know, I hope it was what you wanted."   
        "That's alright, what you told us was fine. Can I have more beer, please?" Deniela smiled and got another glass of beer, humming as she did so. Placing down the glass, Deniela moved to get another customer their drink. Veronika had left to start her shift at the flower store, and left Deniela alone at the counter. Deniela didn't mind, and she got to put on what ever music she wanted to. She liked the job, even though none of her roommates knew that she was a bartender. She snuck a glance at the two men from the corner of her eye, trying to remember where she knew them from. If only she could remember her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter was good.


	8. The Mayor and the Life of an Italian

“There is only one week of school, until summer. There’s also a talent show, and the last day to sign in is on Monday. The performance is on Thursday, and then Friday is only a half-day.” Isla was laying on the couch, petting Puffin and talking to Katrina. Katrina was putting away groceries in the kitchenette, listening to Isla speak. 

“Well, just one more week of that horrid place and when school starts, you will be going to the other school. I think you should let everyone at your school know how you feel through the talent show, you know. Just sing something that will get your message across.” Katrina looked into the living/sleeping area, and smiled at Isla, who was tilting her head up to look at Katrina. Isla sat up and turned so that she was facing Katrina. 

“Do you think it would be worth it? None of those people at school like me, and I feel like it would just be embarrassing.” Isla looked down, Puffin still in her lap. Katrina peered into the small area, and sighed. She moved to the couch, kneeling beside the armrest and lifted the fourteen-year-old’s head. Isla had tears slowly making their way down her face, and when her pale blue-violet eyes met with Katrina’s own calming, pale violet eyes, Isla felt a little more at peace. 

“Don’t think like that. Remember, you’re the only person who can be you, and if no one likes you for being you, then they are the ones who are the losers. I mean look at our family, look at what we know of our pasts. We know almost nothing about our pasts, our families, but we have made the best of it. Our family is like a time bomb, ticking down to disaster. Your sister is trying to give you the best that she can, and if that means spoiling you, she will. She would do anything to see you smile, and healthy. Be yourself and do the things that you like, even if you end up embarrassing yourself. You being happy is contagious; when you’re happy, everyone is happy.” Katrina smiled, and wiped the tears from Isla’s cheeks. Isla smiled softly, sniffling. 

“Thanks, Katrina. I think I needed that.” Isla leaned forward and hugged the seventeen-year-old, feeling calm and not so sad. Katrina hugged the small girl back, pressing her cheek into the younger’s hair. When the two pulled away, Isla sent a small smile towards Katrina and looked around the small room. Out in the hallway, the two could hear someone talking very loudly, sounding partially drunk. Isla and Katrina giggled, then became quiet when they heard a knock on the door. 

The two females sat in silence, staring at each other. It took a few seconds before either of them went into action, Katrina went to the door yelling that she would be there in a moment, and Isla hopped up off the couch pulling the bedding off it with her. Isla ran over to the two beds and organized one of them with her bedding, and then she straightened out the other bed, making it look slightly nice, and then she cleared the table, shoving the stuff where she thought that it went. Katrina had made herself presentable, changing her dirty and stained shirt into a clean-ish one. Looking behind her she noticed that the room looked mostly presentable, even if Isla was shoving the extra blankets under the beds and pushing books and things with them. Katrina turned to the door in front of her and took a deep breath. She smiled and opened the door, behind the door was the Mayor of the town. The mayor was a twenty-seven-year-old man with bright blue eyes and dirty brown hair. He smiled at Katrina and she noticed the box in his arms, and the boxes set next to the door. 

“Hello, Mayor Barsley. How may we help you?” Katrina had noticed that the door across from theirs had opened and she could see four pairs of eyes watching the exchange. Mayor Barsley Held out the box to Katrina, and smiled wider. 

“These are clothing for you and the other girls, from the thrift store in the next town over. These other boxes have other various items from other places as well. I hope you find them suitable.” Katrina took the box and gave it to Isla, who had come up behind Katrina to see what was going on. 

“I’m sure we will Mayor Sir. We will do everything to send our gratitude to our neighbouring town. Was there anything else you needed?” Katrina gave the Mayor a polite smile and clasped her hands together in front of her. Mayor Barsley watched her carefully, like he had been looking for something in her face. 

“There is nothing else I need Miss Virtanen, but I do hope that you are going to be coming to the dinner tomorrow to celebrate all the promotions there have been.” Mayor Barsley stood straight and professional, waiting for Katrina to give him an answer. 

“Of course, I just hope that there are some formal clothes in these boxes. If that is all I will be wishing you a good day, Sir.” Katrina smiled, and Mayor Barsley bowed slightly and left the hotel hallway. Katrina watched as he left, keeping up with her smile. When the elevator doors closed and Mayor Barsley could no longer be seen, Katrina sighed and let her body relax, slumping against the door of the room. The four who had been watching from their own room, tried to retreat into their room, but Katrina called out to them. 

“Hey, can you four help us bring this stuff into our room, please? I mean it is the least you can do for eavesdropping on us.” The four of them- Katrina only recognized Tino- came out of the room, and stood before her. 

“Take these boxes and put them on the floor by the coffee table, Please.” Katrina pointed to the boxes set by the door, then she pointed to the table that Isla was sitting cross-legged on. Isla was on her phone, her headphones in and most likely blaring music into her ears. Tino smiled nervously at Katrina, before picking up a box and bringing it into the room. He set the box down and the other three followed suit, they kept bringing in boxes, until there was none left in the hallway. The four of them stood in the room, waiting to see if they could help with anything else. 

“Thank you, I know it may be a little late, but Tino could you introduce me to your friends here?” Katrina came in behind them, going over to one of the two beds. She pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, and then flopped onto the couch. She looked up at Tino, who had smiled, and fidgeted in his spot. 

“Of course, this is Berwald, Matthias, and Lukas. Guys this is Katrina and …err, I’m sorry. I don’t know her name.” Tino pointed to each of his friends, and introduced her to them, but stumbled when he saw Isla, not knowing who she was. 

“That’s Isla, I met her the other day.” Matthias spoke loudly, but not loud enough to get Isla’s attention. Katrina laughed, as Matthias pouted. She leaned forward, the Finnish flag blanket crumpling as she did so, and pulled out one of Isla’s earbuds. 

“Hey!” Isla looked up at Katrina, who had a mock look of anger on her face.  

“There’s company, introduce yourself.” Isla looked to the four men, and gave a small wave, “I’m Isla. Did she offer you anything to drink or eat, because if she didn’t then Olivia will get mad at her.” 

“It’s no problem, we were just about to go. Have a pleasant day.” Tino smiled awkwardly, then started to push the other three males out with him. Katrina and Isla waved, then when the door was closed, Katrina started to poke Isla with her feet. 

 

It was the end of the day for Rosellina, and she sighed as she slumped into the driver’s seat of her truck. It was her turn to pick up Maria, who got off work early on the weekends. It was around five in the afternoon and Rosellina just wanted to go home and take a nap, not deal with a grumpy Spaniard. Rosellina sighed and started the truck. It was a tomato red and Maria absolutely hated it, but dealt with it because it was all they could afford. Rosellina pulled out of the parking lot and made the relatively short drive to the market. 

She pulled up to the front and the short-haired Spaniard rushed out of the building. Maria climbed into the passenger seat and got buckled in. Rosellina pulled away from the market. The drive was silent, like it usually was with Maria. They arrived at their house within a few minutes, and both got out of the car. 

“Fratellino, was at the café today. It seems that he was hired to be a waiter.” Rosellina said while taking off her shoes. 

“That must make you really angry then.” Rosellina looked up at Maria, who had removed her shirt, and stood in the living room in only a sports bra and jeans. Rosellina just rolled her eyes, and went into the kitchen. Rosellina grabbed a sleeve of crackers, then leaned against the counter. 

“At least he isn’t in the kitchen. That would be torturous for me, and he only knows how to make pasta, so he wouldn’t even be of any help.” Rosellina sighed, and ate a salted soup cracker. Maria laughed and searched through the fridge before coming up with a bunch of vegetables. Rosellina watched as Maria cut up the vegetables, then made dip from Mayonnaise and Italian salad dressing. 

The two females took their snacks to the living room and sat on their plain beige couch. Maria picked up the television remote and flipped on the television, Netflix for the Wii already set up. Maria picked up the white controller and switched the profile to ‘Grumpy Spanish Woman’, which was her profile. Rosellina had named all five profiles, one for each of the five that use Netflix often in the large household. Rosellina had named her profile ‘Boss’, her brother’s was ‘Pasta Baby’, Maria’s “Grumpy Spanish Woman’, Alex’s was ‘Potato German Two’, and Kyla’s was ‘Potato German One’. Alex and Kyla were two of four Germans that lived in the house. Bree and Ben being the other two, even though Bree is swiss, and Ben is from Liechtenstein. 

Maria had selected the show _Glee_ for the two females to watch, even though they had seen all the episodes. They had already watched around five or so episodes, when the door opened. Rosellina looked behind her to see who came in, and ate another carrot stick. A female with white hair had come in, and stared at the television screen for a few seconds before turning her attention to the two women on the couch. 

“Hey Potato Eater One, how was your day?” Rosellina turned her attention to the screen in front of her, but she still listened to the other female. 

“It was tiring.” Rosellina heard a slight yawn, and then felt a light weight fall over her lap. She let out a chuckle, and rubbed the girl’s tired feet. 

“How’s this, Kyla?” Maria was massaging Kyla’s back, and the younger girl sighed. The three of them stayed in silence, the only noise coming from the television. They all jumped when their home phone rang. Rosellina leaned forward, and answered the phone. 

“Hello… hey Alex, what do you need?... Yeah sure, but she’s making dinner… see you when you get home… alright goodbye.” Rosellina hung up the phone, and put it back on the table. Kyla moved so that she was facing upwards, but still sprawled out over the two girls. 

“What did Alex want?” Kyla looked at Rosellina with her red eyes. Rosellina looked over at her annoyed for a second, then sighed and leaned back on the couch. 

“He just wanted to know if Riko could come over, and I said she could, but only if she made dinner.” Maria snorted and the attention was brought back to the television. It was a little after seven and the three of them had started to watch another show. The front door opened and Alex came in with Bree, Ben, Marci, and Riko. Riko was a relatively short Japanese female, with long black hair, and bright brown eyes. The five of them walked into the living room, and Ben and Bree walked around the back of the couch to get to the hallway on the other side of the room. Riko bowed slightly as a greeting, and Marci and Alex waved. Rosellina nodded in their direction and kept watching the television. 

“Thank you for having me over. What would you like me to make for dinner?” Riko sounded nervous, the Japanese female still not used to Rosellina’s attitude. Rosellina tilted her head back, her own dark hair falling over the back of the couch. 

“Whatever ingredients we’ve got for whatever dish you wish to make.” Rosellina looked at the surprised girl, before lifting Kyla’s feet off her lap and getting up. Kyla groaned and moved so she was sitting on the couch properly. Rosellina stretched and yawned, then turned to Marci. 

“I’m going to go and take a nap. Marci next time you want to work in the same place as me, tell me next time so I know that you aren’t trying to sabotage me. Kay?” Marci nodded, and Rosellina turned to go to her room. She walked into the dim room, and flopped onto the bed, burying her head in her pillows and quickly falling asleep. In her dreams, she saw a familiar boy, and a tomato field. She smiled subconsciously, and snuggled into her pillows. 


End file.
